


"Please knock"

by MrsKohakuSato



Series: Intimacy [1]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Elisa learns to try and get use to her new friend.
Relationships: Goliath/Elisa Maza
Series: Intimacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	"Please knock"

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gargoyles Fanfiction! Yay!

Elisa has to remember Goliath isn't human. But, sometimes even with that thought in mind she finds it hard to restrain her temper. 

Especially, when he like a tank comes barreling through her bathroom door. The noise along of hard muscle hitting the floor and splintering wood has her heart ricocheting within her ribcage.

"Goliath!" She shrieked, pulling her shower curtain over herself.

"Elisa-" he paused.

**"Hey!"** her downstairs neighbor bellows from below **"Is this a circus!? Keep it down up there, Maza! I'm trying to sleep!" **

"Sorry! Sorry!" She shouted back before training her annoyed glare towards the literal giant standing awkwardly in the middle of her bathroom. Right, where he landed she could see cracks in the tiles.

Her landlord's going to have a cow.

"Goliath" 

"I heard you scream" he says simply.

"I-I just burnt myself by accident" she hadn't been thinking when she had hopped into the shower forgetting how high she had set the temperature on.

"Burnt yourself-" 

"My bathwater was a little too hot is all, now can-" she eyes her broken door with a mourning glance. Oh, well she was looking to replace it anyways. She guesses. She watches as he picks up a rather large piece of her door frame-

"I seem to have-"

"It's alright." She sighs "just leave it" 

"But," 

"Just leave it, Goliath. Now, can you stand outside. I don't have any clothes on" 

"Right" she could've sworn he looked a bit sheepish as he places the door down and exits with a swish of his tail and a flutter of his massive wingspan.

Elisa mutters under her breath. This was going to be a long awkward night.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcomed!!


End file.
